leagueoflegendspolandfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
League of legends
League of Legends – sieciowa gra będaca hybrydą gatunków RTS i cRPG1. Powstała na bazie Defense of the Ancients - mapy do Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. Została opracowana i wydana przez Riot Games dla Microsoft Windows. Po raz pierwszy ogłoszona 7 października 2008 i wydana 27 października 2009. Steve "Guinsoo" Feak, poprzedni projektant popularnych map do Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne - DotA Allstars, i Steve "Pendragon" Mescon, administrator oficjalnego wsparcia, są zaangażowani wraz z Riot Games w rozwój League Of Legends. Używając oryginalnej DoTy, stworzonej przez Eul (oryginalna mapa Defence of The Ancients dla Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos i Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne) jako bazy, Guinsoo stworzył DotA Allstars poprzez dodanie własnych pomysłów, recepty, wielu przedmiotów, zwiększenie liczby bohaterów i zmiany w stylu gry. Rozwój Idea następcy dla Defense of the Ancients, który stanowiłby oddzielną grę z własnym silnikiem, a nie kolejny mod do Warcraft III, narodziła się pod koniec 2005. Brandon Beck i Marc Merrill byli założycielami Riot Games. Współpracowali z niektórymi twórcami DoTy Allstars: Steve'em "Guinsoo" Feakiem i Steve'em "Pendragonem" Mesconem. Riot Games oficjalnie otworzył oddział we wrześniu 2006. Zamiast zostawić pracę nad tworzeniem różnych bohaterów paru osobom, zdecydowali się pozostawić ten proces otwartym dla wszystkich pracowników firmy na podstawie szablonu, w którym mogliby głosować nad poszczególnymi propozycjami.Rozwój Rozgrywka Ogólnie W grze występują dwa tryby gry: klasyczny i dominacji. Tryb klasyczny Gracze zostają podzieleni na dwie drużyny, każda od trzech do pięciu graczy (zależnie od wybranej mapy). Drużyny rozpoczynają rozgrywkę w przeciwnym rogach mapy, w pobliżu tzw. „Nexusa”. Aby wygrać mecz, drużyna musi zniszczyć Nexus przeciwnika. W tym celu należy zniszczyć szereg wież, zwanych "Turretami". Są one umieszczone wzdłuż ścieżek do baz, zwanych "lane'ami". Po drodze gracze zdobywają poziomy, zabijając tzw. "minions" lub "creeps" (małe NPC, które falami wychodzą z Nexusa i atakują przeciwną drużynę) oraz wrogich bohaterów, a także kupują wyposażenie, pozwalające ulepszyć cechy bohatera. W League of Legends gracze zaczynają z 1 poziomem z możliwością zdobycia maksymalnie poziomu 18, rozwijając 4 różne umiejętności (3 to umiejętności "zwykłe" - mają niski czas odnowy, i jedną zwaną "ultimate" lub "ulti", która jest potężniejsza od innych, ale zazwyczaj ma ona długi czas odnowy (niektórzy bohaterowie, np. Kog'Maw, Corki mają bardzo krótkie odnowienie umiejętności specjalnej). Tryb dominacji Podobnie jak w trybie klasycznym gracze podzieleni są na dwie pięcioosobowe drużyny. Celem gry jest zniszczenie wrogiego Nexusa, który posiada 500 pkt. zdrowia. Nie można go jednak uszkodzić bezpośrednio atakując bohaterem. Na mapie twórcy umieścili pięć miejsc (wiatrak, wiertło, cmentarzysko, kamieniołom i rafineria), które gracze mogą przejąć. Jeżeli w posiadaniu drużyny znajduje się ponad połowa miejsc liczba punktów zdrowia wrogiego Nexusa spada. Prędkość z jaką Nexus traci punkty jest zależna od liczby kontrolowanych miejsc - im więcej, tym szybciej Nexus traci zdrowie. Dodatkowo twórcy gry wprowadzili specjalne zadania, które pojawiają się wraz z rozwojem gry. Zadaniem może być np. przejęcie cmentarzyska czy kamieniołomu. Wykonanie zadania skutkuje natychmiastową utratą części punktów zdrowia wrogiego Nexusa. Przejęcie miejsca odbywa się poprzez podejście do niego bohaterem (lub minionami) i utrzymanie pozycji przez kilka lub kilkanaście sekund (im więcej bohaterów i minionów przejmuje miejsce tym szybciej się to odbywa). W czasie przejmowania miejsca bohater nie może walczyć. Punkty mogą przechodzić z rąk do rąk nieograniczoną ilość razy. Skróty używane w grze *'Afker (AFK = Away From Keyboard)' – określenie, którego używa się w odniesieniu do osoby nie biorącej udziału w rozgrywce, a pozostającej w niej w celu uzyskania punktów za ukończenie meczu. *'Care' - przypominienie, aby sojusznik uważał. *'Back' - sygnał dla sojusznika, by się cofnął, albo informacja o tym, że my się wycofujemy. *'Feeder' - osoba, która często ginie, przez co przeciwnicy otrzymują złoto i doświadczenie (z ang. feed - karmić). *'Focus' - polega na skoncentrowaniu ataków na jedną postać w celu szybkiego wykluczenia jej z walki. *'Gank' - atakowanie wroga w kilka osób, najczęściej z zaskoczenia. *'Harass' - atakowanie wroga umiejętnościami nie czyniącymi większych szkód, jednak przeszkadzającymi mu w grze i zmuszające do częstego powracania do bazy. Często harass jest przygotowaniem pod focus. *'Miss/SS/MIA (Missing In Action)' - informacja dla sojuszników, że brakuje przeciwnika z jego ścieżki. *'Push' - atakowanie konkretnej linii, często chodzi o szybkie "pchnięcie" w celu zniszczenia wieży. *'Pull Blue' - prośba zwykle od gracza grającego w jungli żeby inny gracz zaatakował stwora z niebieską aurą w celu uniknięcia kilku pierwszych ciosów *'Leaver' - osoba wychodząca z gry podczas trwającej rozgrywki (wychodząc znacznie zmniejsza szanse na wygraną). *'Backdoor' - polega na skrytym niszczeniu bazy wroga, (np. gdy pięciu graczy niszczy bazę niebieskich, a w tym czasie to samo robi jedna osoba z drużyny fioletowych.) *'Zoneing' - pozorowanie ataku na przeciwnika we wczesnej fazie gry, mające na celu odsunąć go od minionów i uniemożliwienie mu tym samym zdobywanie doświadczenia i złota. *'Jungler' - bohater porzucający działanie na linii, zajmując się zdobywaniem złota i doświadczenia poprzez zabijanie neutralnych potworów w lasach pomiędzy głównymi Ścieżkami. Zdobywa w ten sposób doświadczenie i złoto oraz bonusy (buffy). Korzyści z takiego działania czerpie cała drużyna, ze względu na efekt zaskoczenia w czasie nagłych ataków "junglera". Ponadto, zamiast pięciu graczy na trzech liniach jest ich czterech, dzięki temu na dwóch liniach bohaterowie mają wyższy poziom, lecz bardzo często jeden z nich nie jest w stanie zdobywać złota, ponieważ napiera na niego dwóch przeciwników. *'Buff' - rodzaj dopalacza, ulepszenia działającego przez krótki czas na bohaterze zdobywane po pokonaniu neutralnego potwora. Jest ich kilka rodzajów: zwiększa prędkość poruszania się, większa prędkość ataku, zmniejszony czas oczekiwania na umięjętności (Cooldown), spowalnianie wrogów swoimi atakami, zwiększone zadawane obrażenia. Ponadto zabicie najsilniejszego potwora na mapie Summoner's Rift zwiększa współczynnik ataku i umiejętności oraz odnawianie życia i many dla całej drużyny. Rozpoczynanie rozgrywki *'Custom game' (gra szkoleniowa) - gracze tworzą swoje własne sesje lub dołączają do już istniejących sesji. W tym trybie możliwa jest gra z botami(komputerem), a ilość otrzymywanych po zakończonej grze IP/XP jest mniejsza o 25%. *'Co-op vs. AI' (gra szkoleniowa) - system dobiera graczy o podobnym poziomie, a przeciwnikami są boty. Do wyboru są aktualnie dwa poziomy - Beginner (początkujący), oraz Intermediate (średni). Ilość otrzymywanych po zakończonej grze IP/XP jest mniejsza o 25%. *'Normal game' (gra normalna) - system automatycznie dobiera graczy o zbliżonym poziomie. Istnieje jednak możliwość dołączenia do takiej gry jako zespół stworzony wcześniej w menu. *'Ranked game' (gra rankingowa) - system automatycznie dobiera graczy mających 30 lvl(maksymalny). Wybieranie championów następuje w systemie Draft Mode (co znaczy, że każda z drużyn ma możliwość zablokowania 3 championów na czas rozgrywki). Statystyki z gier rankingowych są dokładnie zapisywane na koncie. Mapy *'Summoner's Rift' – mapa oparta na DoT’cie. Ma 3 lane'y i jest przystosowana dla 10 graczy. *'Twisted Treeline' – mapa ta jest mniejsza i posiada tylko 2 lane'y. Grać na niej może 6 osób. *'The Crystal Scar' – mapa typu hold and capture (tzw. dominion). Główna część mapy jest zrobiona w kształcie koła, przez co lane'm jest właśnie ono. Gracze mogą tu tworzyć 5 osobowe drużyny. Bohaterowie Każdy gracz kontroluje jednego czempiona (bohatera). W grze dostępnych jest 91 bohaterów, dodatkowo co około 2-3 tygodnie Riot Games dodaje nową postać. Każdy z nich posiada unikalne cechy. Podzieleni są ze względu na styl gry: „tank”(wytrzymała postać, częściowo "mage" albo "support"), „carry”(postać na początku słabsza, którą "nosi" reszta drużyny, w późniejszych fazach gry mocniejsza, tak że ona "nosi" innych), „mage”(postać rzucająca zaklęcia) oraz „support”(postać wspomagająca), lub ze względu na sposób zadawania obrażeń: AD (Attack Damage, zadaje największe obrażenia podstawowymi atakami) i AP (Ability Power, zadaje obrażenia umiejętnościami). Na początku sesji każdy gracz ma możliwość wyboru bohatera. Może wybrać spośród wykupionych przez siebie bohaterów lub z tymczasowo odblokowanych(tzw. "free to play") 10 (co tydzień inni - postacie w danej rotacji są zawsze zbalansowane, tak aby wszyscy gracze znaleźli pasującego do swojego stylu gry). Gracze zdobywają złoto zabijając "miniony", bohaterów, "turrety" oraz "inhibitory". Niektóre umiejętności i przedmioty generują dodatkowe złoto. Zdobyte złoto może zostać wykorzystane do kupienia przedmiotów w sklepie znajdującym się przy Nexusie. Większość przedmiotów można łączyć w potężniejsze za pomocą składania tych słabszych. Profil Summonera Summoner (Przywoływacz) Każdy gracz jest tzw. Summonerem, który na początku rozgrywki przyzywa wybranego przez siebie bohatera, kieruje jego poczynaniami oraz wspiera dwoma wybranymi przed grą zaklęciami. Summoner zdobywa punkty doświadczenia i tak zwane "Influence Points" czyli walutę, za którą może nabyć runy i nowych bohaterów. Masteries (Specjalizacje) Masteries to dodatkowe zdolności umieszczone w drzewkach umiejętności. Są podzielone na 3 rodzaje: Atak, Obrona i Wsparcie. Summoner może umieścić w takim drzewku jeden punkt na każdy zdobyty poziom (maksymalnie 30 punktów). Masteries mogą być ponownie rozdzielane przed każdą bitwą. Runy Podobnie jak Masteries, runy w niewielkim stopniu wpływają na grę. Istnieją 4 typy: Znaki - ofensywne, Pieczęcie - defensywne, Glify – magiczne, Kwintesencje – uniwersalne. Runy są również podzielone na 3 „Tiery”. Wyższe tiery wymagają większego poziomu Summonera, ale dają lepsze bonusy. Runy można kupić w zakładce Sklep. Summoner musi umieścić runy w Księdze Run. Wyróżniamy kilka gatunków run, za względu na to, jakie właściwości polepszają: *na zdolności (zmniejszone cooldowny, zwiększone AP i penetracja obrony przed magią), *na obronę (zwiększony pancerz i obrona przed magią, zwiększona szansa na unik), *na zdrowie (zwiększone zdrowie i regeneracja zdrowia), *na manę/energię (zwiększona mana i energia, zwiększona regeneracja many i energii), *na atak (zwiększają atak bazowy i szybkość ataków, zwiększają szansę i obrażenia z trafienia krytycznego, zwiększają penetrację pancerza), *na wsparcie (zwiększają szybkość ruchu, przyrost złota i doświadczenia, zwiększają wampiryzm zaklęć i kradzież życia). Sklep Sklep League of Legends posiada możliwość kupowania za Riot Points (RP) i Influence Points (IP). RP można kupić za prawdziwe pieniądze, podczas gdy IP zdobywa się po zakończeniu rozgrywki. *'Bohaterowie' mogą być odblokowani za IP I RP. *'Skórki', czyli alternatywne wyglądy bohaterów można kupić tylko za RP. *'Wspomagacze'(ang. boosts) na IP I doświadczenie (XP) – RP. *'Runy' są do nabycia tylko za IP. *'Pakiety' odblokowujące np: wielu bohaterów – RP. Różnice pomiędzy DotA i LoL Pomimo że rozgrywka League of Legends jest bardzo podobna do tej w Docie, to występują tam drobne szczegóły ułatwiające i umilające grę. Nowości w League of Legends: *Jeden kupiec, umożliwiający zakup wyposażenia z przyjaznym dla użytkownika drzewkiem *Wszyscy bohaterowie mają dostęp do umiejętności „Recall”, umożliwiającą powrót do bazy(przyspiesza to rozgrywkę poprzez bardzo szybki powrót do bazy) *Inhibitory (zamienniki baraków w Docie) odradzają się po określonym czasie. Zniszczenie inhibitora powoduje pojawianie się super minionów(odradzanie się inhibitorów daje szansę aktualnie przegrywającej drużynie na wygraną) *Busz. Wysoka trawa zlokalizowana w kluczowych punktach mapy, po wejściu w nią bohater staje się niewidzialny dla przeciwników nie znajdujących się w tej samej trawce(zwiększa to możliwości manewrowe oraz tzw. juking - czyli bieganie w sposób utrudniający przeciwnikowi atak) *”Ability Power” jest statystyką, która będzie dodawała obrażenia dla naszych zaklęć, w ten sam sposób, w jaki “Attack Damage” zwiększa siłę naszych automatycznych ataków oraz niektórych umiejętności bohatera - dzięki temu każda postać jest przydatna pod koniec gry *Określone statystyki są widziane, gdy mamy wybranego wroga: Obrażenia fizyczne, Siła umiejętności, Szybkość Ruchu, Pancerz, Odporność na magię, Szybkość ataku *Możliwość jednoczesnego podglądu innych jednostek/budynków oraz kontrolowania własnego bohatera ("zaznaczenie" z naszego bohatera nigdy nie schodzi, dzięki czemu zawsze i wszędzie klikając prawym przyciskiem myszy możemy wydawać mu polecenia, co znacznie ułatwia grę) *Pokazany zostaje zasięg poszczególnych zaklęć i umiejętności(przy używaniu umiejętności od razu widać, czy dosięgniemy wroga/sojusznika) *Mapa 3v3, w dodatku do mapy 5v5 *Nowa, ulepszona sztuczna inteligencja, którą posługują się "turrety" *Nowa dwuliniowa mapa z innym stylem gry Nie ma w LoLu: *Niszczenia własnych wież oraz zabijania "minionów", by uniemożliwić przeciwnikowi zdobycie złota i punktów doświadczenia - zwiększa to tempo rozgrywki *Straty złota po śmierci bohatera *Systemu anty-backdoorowego Kategoria:Ogólne o grze